0000
by treblthescrub
Summary: There's a bomb about to level the entire city of Kuwait. And Bomb Squad Zulu (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and my OC Mark Hamilton) are the only ones who can stop it. But they are a distance away with no time at all. Can they make it? This is a preview of a fanfic novel I'm writing about Naruto characters in the Gulf War. Please be sure to leave a review


0000

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and I sprinted as quickly as we could, jetting down the alleyways of Kuwait.

"What's the ETA on that bomb!?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not enough time!" I answered.

"Nara, how much time is left on that bomb!?" Sasuke asked, ignoring me.

"Four minutes. But I agree with Hamilton, we should just request an evac order-"

"For an Uchiha, that's not an option. You three RTB. I'll do this alone." Sasuke ordered.

"Don't be a jackass, Sasuke! You can't do this alone!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, loser! If my older brother could do it, so can I! I am an Uchiha! Anything is possible!" Sasuke rebuttled.

Honestly, I wasn't a member of any prestigious family or clan. My family was a group of low class farmers and carpenters. But I was sick and tired of Sasuke's 'I'm an Uchiha. I am god' shit.

"He's an Uchiha. Let him do it himself. He could solo this entire fucking war by himself if he wanted to. Because he's an Uchiha, right?! I mean, lets not even call it the Gulf War. Let's call it the Uchiha Warm Up. I mean, during World War II, Korea, and Vietnam, where were those perfect-ass Uchihas when you needed them!?" I mocked.

Sasuke spun around and grabbed me by my chubby neck.

"Shut up, you fat loser. Don't mock the Uchiha. I can end you right here." He snarled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out.

"Cut it out, Sasuke! Stick to the mission!" Shikamaru advised.

But he ignored them and focused his attention on me.

"I don't doubt you can kill me in a heartbeat. But to win a war requires teamwork. Teamwork between countries, between platoons, between individuals! With all due respect, the Uchiha, the Uzumaki, the Haruno, Nara, Inuzuka, all your little Korean-Chinese clans don't mean SHIT in Kuwait, Afghanistan, or Iraq. You Uchihas are so god damn good!? Solo this fuckin war so the rest of us lowly scum can go home to our families! Otherwise, do your part and let us do ours!" I shouted.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru said nothing. Not that Sasuke was emotionally moved.

"Hmph.."

He loosened his grip and continued trekking to the bomb site. We followed close behind.

By the time we reached the area, we were at one minute. A perimeter had been set up around the storage warehouse where the bomb was held. The Kuwaiti people also surrounded the area, giving us an uneasy feeling.

"We're here. Where's the bomb?" asked Sasuke.

"In that storage warehouse. I sure hope you know what you're doing. Cause in fifty seconds, this city will cease to exist.. and we will too." Lieutenant Daniely said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Hamilton. Suit up-"

"Fuck that. No time. It's not like the suit will magically protect me from a city-leveling nuke anyway. I'm taking point. Cover me." I said.

Naruto and Shikamaru followed but Sasuke didn't. He was extremely bothered about being told what to do. Naruto, Shikamaru, and I entered the storage warehouse. It took no time finding the bomb because the deliverers left it right at the door.

"30 seconds" Shikamaru told us.

I took a pair of tweezers from my pocket and knelt down to the bomb. I was shocked to find all of the wire coatings were the same color!

"The fuck?" I thought.

I didn't know which one to cut. If I cut the wrong one, I would be the murderer of over 5,000 NATO Marines. I thought long and hard about what to do.

"Hey! What's the hold up!? I don't want to die in this stupid desert!" Naruto shouted.

"10 seconds!" Shikamaru urged.

I panicked and made the decision to cut the middle wire. With sweat pouring down my head, I did the deed. I cut the middle wire.

And the bomb kept ticking!

My stomach dropped. My throat became dry. My body started shaking.

I slowly turned to Naruto, who's eyes were bulging out of his head.

0005

0004

0003

0002

0001

0000


End file.
